Life's Full of Surprises
by CallmeRuth
Summary: I never thought I'd fall for him. Well I also thought my best friends would never leave me; but they did. He found me at the beach crying. He was also the last person that I thought would care. But life's just full of surprises.
1. Meet Chris

**Im back! with another story! Hope you guys like it(: So here I am slowly typing this AN..hoping to have an epiphany for another story…staring at the blinking cursor and the blank screen…**

**Let's see..**

Chris POV

"Chris! You better get up now or there wont be any food left!" my dad yelled. Yup my name's Chris or Christy- short for Christine. I was contemplating in my mind whether I should just stay in bed longer, sacrificing breakfast just for an extra couple minutes to be lazy or not eat till lunch- my not so life changing diet decision was interrupted by Ty slamming my door open, "Dad said get up" he pulled me off my bed by my ankles. I was lying on my stomach so when I fell I hit my forehead on the floor with a thump, giving me a headache. That better not leave a mark. "You suck!" I yelled as he ran quickly ran out my room laughing like the sick butt hole he is.

I looked at my head in the mirror moving my bangs up. It wasn't a big bump but it was red. I was muttering threats under my breath while putting on an old pair of jeans on and an old football jersey. I put my wavy hair in a high pony tail as usual, and tried to hide the hideous bump on my forehead with my bangs. I sighed frustrated and decided to just cover it up with makeup. Eh I can do that later.

I yawned entering the kitchen. I saw my brothers shoving food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow; I couldn't really say anything, since I ate like that too. I opened the freezer, making sure I hit Ty with the door of it and took out an ice pack. "Jerk" I muttered.

I plumped down in my seat next to Rodney and took a plate of pancakes. I put syrup on the side of the plate and mixed butter in with it and dipped my pancakes into it. I leaned back into my chair; an ice pack placed on my head in one hand, and pancake in the other. I glared at my older brother, Ty. He laughed at me causing me to throw my syrup drenched pancake at the cocky smirk on his face. What else was I supposed to do? Let him laugh at me and letting my other brothers think its ok to do what he did to me? Nope.

Rodney, Brent and Ash howled in laughter, bits of food flying out of their mouth.

"Guys" Dad shook his head disapprovingly, though slightly smiling.

I live with my 4 older brothers and my retired Army dad. There was no mother figure in our lives ever since she died while in labor with me. So naturally, I grew up as a guy. Baseball and football instead of Barbies and dress up. I had no emotional breakdowns because my boyfriend broke up with me (mostly because every guy at school are afraid of my over protective brothers to actually _date _me), no squealing over shopping and spa days, and I'm totally fine with that. But there was a lot of cheering and pizza around the TV when it was football season.

My family means everything to me. Ash and Ty are both 18 and twins. Those 2 are the ones who cause the most trouble; and I'm sure they're the reason why most teachers hate me. Brent had to repeat junior year last year and is also a 19 year old senior. He's the one who taught me how to wrestle, and flat out pounded any chances of me being girly, out of me. Rodney is in college, 22, and coaches the Forks high school football team that Ash and I play for. Then there's my dad. My dad is my hero. He retired from the Army a few years back; when mom died he never had a breakdown, he stayed strong. Well that's what my brothers tell me.

I heard Jake's car pull up, and I threw my plate in the sink. I kissed my dad's cheek bye and was out of the house.

"Hey Chris" Jake greeted form the driver's seat as I slipped into the back seat with Embry. "What's up with the ice pack?" Embry held up the item in question in his hands. Dangit I forgot to put it away.

"Ty" was all I said when I pulled up my bangs. "Oooh" Quil winced. "That bad?" I chewed my lip. I pulled my emergency makeup out of my bag and covered it up with some foundation. Even though I don't act like a girl, doesn't mean I'm not going to care about my appearance. Well like my face and crap, I'm never going to let myself go, not like that's possible.

"That's the most makeup I've ever seen you wear, Chris" Embry laughed as he slowly got out of the car.

"Em! Can you take any longer?" I pushed him out with my foot.

"Impatient are we?" Jake rose an eyebrow "You could've just used your door" he opened the door on my side. Oh..

"I swear! That teacher hates me!" I threw my books into my locker not so gently. I'm pretty dang sure, Mr. Craw, my science teacher hates me. "I honestly deserved a C on that stupid test" I complained to my best friends while we were walking to the next class.

"Poor Christy, not getting a C while her best friend got an F" Quil put a hand over where his heart is supposed to be. If he even had one. I shoved him into the lockers, I'm proud to say that I do have some muscle thanks to football and baseball. So when he punched me in the arm it didn't hurt much.

"You guys are so violent" Jake joked, he pulled me into a head lock, ruffling my hair.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you guys" Embry shook his head at us.

"Cause we're so freaking awesome, mostly me, and you hope that just a tiny bit of my awesomeness will rub off on you" I stated seriously taking my seat next to him.

"Hello Christine" I already hate this guy, just by the fact that he called me by my full name. "I was wondering if you'd go-" the dude must be dense or something or just plain stupid. First of all, don't call me Christine 2. Never ask me out in front of one of my brothers and 3. He's wearing socks and flip flops. Shoot me now. Not to mention he's a freshman.

"Hey little sister! Is this guy bothering you?" Ash put an arm around my shoulders. Ash was big- like huge. He's a line backer for Forks High School (even though he goes to school on the res). The poor guy, Eliot, looked like he was about to crap himself.

"Oh its nothing, right Eli? Now what were you saying to my little sister?" Ty popped up from no where.

"Yea, what were you saying?" I smirked. And this is why I don't have boyfriends.

"N-nothing" and Eliot scurried off. He literally scurried, he reminded me of a mouse running away from a cat. I would feel bad for scaring him that badly but this has been like the 5th time he's tried asking me out, luckily for him it's the only time my brothers intervened.

"Thanks guys" I smiled up at my brothers. They may piss me off but you got to love them. "No prob sis"

"So I heard little Eliot tried asking you out again?" Jake questioned during lunch.

"You heard right" I nodded "Thanks to Ty and Ash it'll be the last time he does"

"Chris, thanks to your brothers, you're 16 and haven't had a serious boyfriend" Embry told me seriously. He has a point.

"Honestly Em, I'm just waiting for the right one, and when he comes, my brothers aren't going to do anything about it" I told them truthfully "but right now, they can scare off any other guys that try"

* * *

><p>"Dude, did you hear what happened to Paul today in class?" Jake asked from under his car. He built his Rabbit from scratch and is very proud of his work. He, Embry and Quil are all amateur mechanics and somehow I still don't know anything about cars. Which they never let me live down.<p>

"What?" Paul Sanders is a hot headed senior, only a year old than us. But he is the most cocky, arrogant butt hole in La Push, who thinks he's better than everyone. That's my opinion. His best friend, Jared, isn't as bad, but he's not a saint either.

"He blew up at Mrs. Price during Math when she tried sending him to the office. He just screamed at her. Then he ran out before anyone could say anything, the thing was he was shaking like crazy. The guy looked like he as about to have a seizure. No one seen him since" Wow, no one yells at Mrs. Price, unless you're asking for a death wish.

"What about Jared?" I don't know why I care. To me, Paul and Jared are just 2 annoying seniors who can't wait to get out of high school. But something in me is worried about them, especially Paul.

"I heard that after school he started shaking when some guy pissed him off or something. Ran into the woods. Everyone's talking about it, how did you not hear this?" he slid out from under the car to look at me pointedly.

I was thinking about Paul and Jared, just disappearing like that. I heard the same thing happened to Sam Uley and he disappeared for over a month. Maybe it's just a coincidence? My phone buzzed cutting my thoughts off. It was from Rodney,

_Practice cancelled all week. _

To say I was relieved would be an understatement. I needed a little break from the constant running and work outs. Rodney was the coach for Forks High's football team; and just because I'm his little sister, that doesn't mean he gives me any special treatment. Off and on the field, I was treated as one of the guys. I would be cussed out on the field and I'd take it and spit it out back at them. I wasn't going to run to 'Coach Rodney' and whine about it. But if some guy touched my butt, they'd be suspended from the next game. My brothers have their limits.

"I don't have practice this week" I threw a perfect spiral at Quil who was about to fall asleep across the room.

"Awesome, you never get a break" tell me about it.

"So Rodney, why'd you cancel practice?" he rarely did that unless it was something important. So when he said it was just a small break, I was more than surprised. But I didn't dare question his motives, in fear of him making me run every morning or something.

So this is my life. Pretty normal I guess, as normal as it can get with 4 older brothers. My slightly stress free, not so exciting life. At least that's what I thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chris? Can you run to the store and get some milk?" Dad asked his head in the fridge. I sighed and got up from my homework, he handed me some money "Thanks" he smiled sheepishly. It's like 8:30, why he wants milk now, I don't know. I put on my slides and ran out the house. I decided to jog, since I'm not having practice for a week. I entered La Push's grocery store, I saw Quil sitting behind the counter sleeping. If his mom didn't work here, he'd be so fired. I shook my head and took a carton of milk out "Quil? Quiiiiil" I poked him with the half eaten Slim Jim beside his head, taking a bite in the process. "Quil!" I screamed and he jerked awake nearly falling off the chair.<p>

"Oh hey Chris" he yawned ringing up the milk.

I shook my head jokingly "I should have you fired; sleeping on the job, eating the merchandise" I listed taking another bite of his Slim Jim. He pulled it out of my hand and gave me the milk "Mom cant fire me, who else will work for her?" he smirked.

"Sure sure" I rolled my eyes "See ya" I waved. Since it would be awkward to run with a gallon of milk in my hand, I unwillingly started walking. I was walking up the driveway when I heard a wolf howl loudly. Whoa I knew there were wolves around here, but that sounded like it was just 2 miles away.

I went back to the kitchen, sighing I sat back down at table, where my Algebra homework was waiting for me. I drummed my fingers ignoring my brothers' shouts as they wrestled like little kids. I was extremely tempted to go and beat their butt, but I was already failing math. Ok focus Christy.

**It took my soooo long just to come up with this chapter! Hope you guys like it(: and hopefully I dont epically fail this story... check out my other storys and Please REVIEW! :D it'll make my dayyy(;**

**-Yoda.**


	2. Butterflies?

**Heeeey there! :D so i'm back... with another chapter... this is where you guys get excited and happy wink wink;D  
>I wanna say thank you to the few people who reviewd! Reaaaally glad I got some fans(fans? readers? awsome people? yesh.) alredy! Well...I have nothing else to say but ENJOY!<strong>

**DONT OWN. i also kinda proof-read[poorly] sooo sorry for any mistakes ;P**

* * *

><p>Chris POV<p>

You want to know what I want. Just one thing in this world… It's not much really; all I want is to have a good nights sleep and wake up without any chaos. Is that too much to ask for? But apparently it is, because all night I have been hearing that stupid wolf howl. Its constantly howling like there's no tomorrow, like if its howling is going to be the freaking answer to global warming. I buried my face deeper into my pillow, putting another one on top of my head. I bet it looks like I'm smothering myself, and right now I wish I was, because of the stupid wolf. Oh, but there's not just one wolf, there's _2_. How could I tell? Well cause one howl is angry while the other one is full of sorrow. And unless we got some bi polar wolf hanging out in the woods, there are two wolves I would like to shoot right now.

And I know that I'm the only one in this house who's having a problem sleeping. My brothers could sleep through World War 3, and not be bothered.

Wanting to get my anger out, I stomped to my window and opened it roughly. "Shut up you stupid wolves! Some people are actually trying to get some sleep!" I yelled like a maniac to the woods. Huh no one in the house heard me. I could be kidnapped and they wouldn't know until they found my remains in the backyard.

And just to piss me off, the wolves just start howling louder. I could hear the amusement and the taunting manner as they did. Those sick animals.

"Wake her up."  
>"No leave her alone. She hasn't slept"<br>"Well that's her fault, I slept through the wolves howling"  
>"Poke her" "With a stick"<p>

I heard different voices around me. I groaned groggily and opened one eye "Don't you dare" I warned them about poking me. I was sleeping on the couch with a tub of melting ice cream was beside me. Since I couldn't sleep last night, I moved to the couch and watched Monsters Inc. until I fell asleep. Monsters Inc was my guilty pleasure, and only few people know about it.

"C'mon Chris gotta get ready for school" Ty pulled me up from under my armpits like a child. He's lucky he's my favorite or I would've kicked him in the face the moment he touched me.

"I don't wanna" I whined "Cant I just miss 1st period? Please? just for today" I knew I was getting no where with this, but it was worth a try.

"Nope sorry. Hit the showers!" Rodney called from the kitchen. I sighed heavily and trudged to the bathroom to take a hot shower. I stood in there for 20 minutes only using up 5 to actually shower. I let the warmth of the water surround me. I was reluctant to get out since I know it'll be freezing when I got out.

I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a grey oversized hoodie, sliding on bright green socks and decided to just wear my slides today. My hair was up in a bun with a headband on to keep it all up; How ya derrin?**[AN: oh if i can only explain how awsome that joke ie.. where that from!]**I took out a granola bar and a Monster out of the fridge for my breakfast. Healthy huh?

"I'm riding with you guys today" I told Ash. Brent and Ash got into the cab of the truck while Ty and I climbed into the bed. "Couldn't sleep last night?" he asked when I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"No. Freaking wolves wouldn't shut up" I felt light drops of water hit my face. I need to wake up, and sleeping isn't going to help any. I got up and balanced myself on the moving vehicle and screamed on the top of my lungs. There, now half of La Push is awake too.

"Gosh. Warn a guy next time, will you?" Ty covered his ears. The truck jolted to a stop at the parking lot, and I nearly fell. I jumped out of the truck and kicked the car "Thanks for the warning"

Brent put me into a headlock "Love you too sis. Don't touch my truck" he warned and pushed my playfully towards Jake's Rabbit.

"Paul and Jared aren't going to be in school today" Jake informed me. "Um like I care? Why are you telling me this" I asked. Paul and Jared weren't exactly a part of my life for me to care if they're missing or not. _Sure_ some stupid part of me added. Oh shut up.

He shrugged "I don't know. Dad told me they won't be here for about a week"

"I still don't care" I laughed going into the school. It may be harsh, but I really don't care; I don't even know their middle name. For me, knowing your middle name is like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. It should be an honor for you if I'm able to say your full name confidently. _Cocky much?_ My brain added. I have a feeling I'm not going to be using it much today.

* * *

><p>All week, I have been hearing Paul this and Jared that. <em>Where's Paul today? I heard Jared started drugs. I think I saw them with that Sam Uley. They got expelled. <em>Blah blah blah. There's so many rumors going on about them, its stupid! It always starts with one idiot who thinks he knows everything and it keeps growing until there's a rumor stating that they have a secret drug dealing business in Sam Uley's backyard. Its only been a couple days! I could honestly careless about it. Its none of my business; we've never had a real conversation before, so its not my place to worry about them. Same goes with the other people gossiping their mouths off about 2 people they barely know; just for the sake to run their mouths.

As you can see I'm a bit cranky today. Well that's what Embry said, so he's recovering from a swollen arm at the moment, leave a message and he'll be right back with you. But I have a reason why I'm so pissed; its Monday, for a week I've been hearing about these stupid rumors going on about the MIA Paul and Jared, and last but certainly not least, I started my freaking period. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Aw cheer up Christy, its Monday! A new week. Who knows what will happen today" Jake tried cheering me up. Jake, poor, sweet, innocent Jake. Learn how to shut your mouth at times when everyone is on my hit list. Besides I already know what will happen today; I will sit at my desk beside Embry who will also try cheering me up, while I listen to people talk about Paul and Jared.

"Nothing good will happen today. I promise you that Jake"

Paul POV

"Okay. Keep your temper in line, don't bite anyone, try not to phase. If you do, remember we're just a forest away" Emily was hovering over Jared and I like little kids, on their first day of school. Sam was just standing there watching in amusement as his imprint played 'mother'.

"Ok, ok Emily. Don't worry. We'll be fine" Jared tried reassuring her. I just want to leave and get this over with. I already know that people have been talking about us when we were gone, and now that we're back there would be more talk. In the past week, we both got a buzz cut, grew at least a foot and a half, and is sporting a tribal tattoo on our shoulders. Oh we can also turn into wolves now. Yea, just a small minor detail that I probably forgot to mention.

Sam is the Alpha, and he says we phase from anger and all that crap, which sucks cause I kind of have no tolerance for stupid people… and sometimes just people in general.

"Bye!" Emily called out waving to us, as we got into my red truck.

"You ready for this?" Jared asked like the wuss he was when I pulled up to the parking lot. People were already staring and we could hear everything they were saying 'is that Paul Sanders' truck?' 'heard that's where all the drugs come from' what the frick, I find it funny how some people jump to the stupidest conclusions. But hey that's La Push for you, gossip, because there's nothing else to do. Gone for a week and you're automatically a drug dealer.

"Screw this" I told him, desperately wanting to just leave, but Sam Alpha'd us to come. 'Missed too much school' he says.

"Nice of you to come back Sanders. Your work is on your desk" Ms. McCleary greeted just as I walked into the room. I started shaking, I wasn't even here for more than 30 seconds and she's already up my butt with all the missed work. I smirked at her "I have a note actually, saying that I don't have to make up the work that I missed" my smirk grew when I saw her visibly turning a deeper shade of red. Feels good to be back.

Like I predicted before, people were talking about me and Jared. We heard everything from that we are talking steroids to plastic surgery. I mean seriously, really? Plastic surgery? Come on people. Thanks to our new sensitive hearing, and eye sight and all that jizz that comes with being a werewolf, we can hear everything they're saying as if they're saying it to our faces.

"How's your day been so far?" Jared asked sitting in front of me at the lunch table. Sam also told us we cant talk to any of our old friends, so its just the 2 of us until more people start phasing.

"Sucks. People wont shut up" I growled and glared at a nosy passer by. He cringed and hurried along faster. We stopped talking there and just ate. Being a werewolf gave us a huge appetite. We ran a temperature and ate like a pack of wild wolves. Ironic analogy huh?

The bell rang and I reluctantly got up. I put my tray on some random dude's, silently telling him to throw it away.

There was an upside to all this wolf crap- tons of girls like the change. La Push High is a small school, but the vast majority of the hot and ugly female population were all over Jared and I. Last week I had a girlfriend, Aria, but I guess we broke up, since to them I went missing from the face of the earth. Fine by me, she was only with me for the sake of having a boyfriend.

I was going to go out to the parking lot and just chill in my truck, catch on some sleep I missed form patrol last night; when I felt someone run into me from behind. I started shaking, my temper has been boiling all day and I have finally had it. I slowly turned around and saw a girl about my age on the ground, holding a hand to her bleeding forehead, with a football a few feet away from us.

She looked at me and I stopped shaking. I stopped breathing. Everything in my world just stopped. I just stared at her, and all my anger drained out of my bed with just one look into her hazel eyes. She was beautiful.

I saw anger flare up in her eyes, and she pursed her lips before opening her mouth. "What the frick man! Walk much?" she yelled at me, getting up brushing her scratched hands on her butt. I didn't even bother with arguing with her that she was the one who ran into me, her voice was so sweet and melodic, even when she was yelling at me.

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered, my eyes still locked on hers. I held out my hands to her helping her up. She shrugged me off and walked to the football and threw a spiral perfectly to someone on the other side of the parking lot. I watched as her arm pulled back, her hands firmly around the ball, and swinging her arm forward powerfully. I was impressed that a girl could throw so well.

"Please stop with the staring, you messed up my throw. I cant focus" she turned to look at me. What was she talking about? That throw was freaking perfect.

"I thought it was perfect" I complimented, in hope that she would stop being mad at me.

Why am I feeling this way? I don't even know this girl! Well she does looks familiar, but I cant put a name to her beautiful face.

"Yea well whatever. Ty!" she held her arm up at Ty who had the football. Who's Ty? Her boyfriend? I stared shaking when I thought she was with someone else besides me. When she caught the ball, she grunted and stumbled back. My arms automatically went out to catch her, and she quickly shied away.

She gave me a 'what the crap' look "What are you doing?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head, trying to get myself together "Um nothing. Sorry I uh got to go" I sprinted to the forest, and phased when I was out of view, shredding my clothes everywhere. Great, I sighed.

_Paul? What are you doing out of school_ Sam demanded. Oh yea, did I forget to mention we could read each others thoughts? Sam saw everything that just happened and I felt him smirk at me.

_Congrats on the new imprint Paul_

Chris POV

"What the heck was that all about?" Ty jogged towards me when Paul sprinted into the woods.

"I have no idea. I'm just as confused as you" I shook my head. Well I guess the rumors about him back are true. In a few seconds I heard a wolf howl. You could hear the joy, confusion and anger in it. Whoa, since when was I a 'wolf expert'; I could honestly careless about that wolf right now.

My chest tightened when I thought that, as if telling me that I'm absolutely wrong, and do care about the wolf. Whatever it's just a wolf.

My mind drifted to Paul when he looked at me. I never noticed how hot he was, well he did change. He's now nearly as big as Brent or Rodney! Gosh, steroids much? Trust me, I've seen guys on steroids… but he actually looks real, but he gained like 30 pounds of muscle in a week!

But the way he looked at me, it was weird. Electricity flooded my body when my sides made contact with his open arms, causing me to literally jump.

My stomach felt all tingly when I thought about him and his gorgeous brown eyes.

Whoa, hold the phone, since when do I get butterflies because of a guy?

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing good going to happen today huh? Well what bout that for nothing good(;<br>Ahh soo how was the chapter? you: it was terrible... me: SHUT UP! _just shut up_! *throws melon* :D  
>Tell me in some reviews ;3 that'd be awsome.<br>-Yoda. (random fact... person who calls me dat...is soooo sweet ;3) lol k bai.**


End file.
